Danielle Spencer
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1996–97, 2004– | first = January 23, 1996 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Model Attorney | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Joshua Hawkins (1996–2005, div) Corbin Vanderbilt (2005–07, div) Stavros Kiriakis (2008–09, div) Terence Grayson (2011–) | partner = | romances = Terence Grayson R.J. Baldwin Damian Ashton | father = | mother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Quincy Grayson | daughters = Ashton Kiriakis | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Krystal Monique Grayson (née Young; previously Hawkins, Vanderbilt and Kiriakis) Storylines 1996–97 In January 1996, Krystal Young comes to town with her new husband college football player Joshua Hawkins. Krystal immediately ends up on the bad side of Joshua's mother Blair Lancaster due to the fact that they eloped. Blair later confronts Krystal and discovers that she is in bed with R.J. Baldwin. Blair attempts to blackmail her new daughter-in-law but Krystal calls her bluff revealing that she and Josh have an open marriage. Josh is well aware that staying faithful as a football player might be impossible for him personally and said the marriage was only for business. To make matters even more complicated, Krystal soon discovers she is pregnant. Blair encourages Krystal to get out of the marriage while she still can knowing she wants more then just an arrangement. Blair later finds Krystal's pregnancy test and threatens to tell R.J. that he might be the child's father. Krystal begs Blair to keep quiet and promises to get a paternity test as soon as possible but not too early because she doesn't want to harm her baby. Krystal befriends Nikki Hawkins when she helps her with her morning sickness. Krystal confides in Nikki about Blair's blackmail and Nikki says Blair's bark is worse then her bite. When Krystal inquires how Nikki knows Blair, she is shocked to discover that Blair is Nikki's aunt. Nikki and Krystal form a strong bond and Nikki ask Krystal to be the godmother for her son Trey. The godfather turns out to be R.J. and Blair reminds Krystal about the impending paternity. On August 30, 1996, Krystal goes into labor while driving and accidentally hits Blair with her car. Krystal is shocked when R.J. arrives and helps her to deliver her son and discovers that he and Blair are sleeping together. During her stay at the hospital, Krystal is shocked when R.J. questions the baby's paternity as well. She wonders why he didn't ask sooner and he explains that he thought nothing of it because they used protection but seeing the baby made him rethink things. They secretly order a paternity test which paternity test while an overjoyed Joshua arrives at the hospital. The happy couple agree on the name Quincy and Josh is later devastated to learn of his mother's accident. Meanwhile, Krystal and R.J. get the paternity results back ruling him out as Quincy's father. A few weeks later, Blair wakes up from her coma and accuses Krystal of trying to kill her. Krystal assures Blair and Josh that it was an accident but Blair wants to press charges. Blair seduces her ex-lover and R.J.'s father special prosecutor Rodney Baldwin into pursuing a case against Krystal for attempted murder. Josh tries to reason with Blair but she refuses to give up warning him that Krystal will only cause him trouble. Josh is furious when Krystal admits during the trial that Quincy's paternity was in question and that a DNA test confirmed R.J. was not Quincy's father. Meanwhile, Krystal's attorney Peter Mitchell forces Blair to admit to her own affair with R.J. which eventually leads to the judge declaring a mistrial. 2004– Krystal is introduced as the friend of Chelsea Blake helping to care for the mysterious Tyke Robinson who is suffering from amnesia. Chelsea has fallen for the very handsome guy and Krystal warns her to be careful. However, Krystal is also very intrigued by Tyke for different reasons. Tyke convinces Krystal and Chelsea to take him to his grandmother, Evelyn who lives in New Orleans. Upon their arrival Evelyn shares a very happy reunion with her grandson and immediately realizes he has amnesia because he hasn't been referred to as Tyke since he was a teenager. Meanwhile, Krystal is furious when she finds Tyke and Chelsea in bed together and Krystal claims it is because she feels Chelsea is taking advantage of his illness. Evelyn then brings the duo to Jericho City where Tyke is revealed to be the presumed dead Terence Grayson II. Chelsea later learns she is pregnant and plans to get an abortion but Krystal talks her out of it and makes her tell Terence the truth upsetting Terence's wife Mackenzie Vanderbilt. Meanwhile, the beautiful Krystal catches they eye of the wealthy Bobby Queen and though she is hesitant about starting a relationship, Krystal eventually agrees to a date after they share a kiss on Christmas Eve. Bobby is very surprised to discover Krystal has a law degree and encourages her to apply for a job in the legal affairs department at his family's company, Queen Cosmetics. Though Krystal gets the position, she is uncomfortable to learn that Bobby forced them to hire her. Fortunately, Krystal leaves a lasting impression on the Queen family with her legal expertise. However, she doesn't realize how intrigued they are until Bobby announces their engagement on Valentine's Day. Krystal is furious that he did not ask her first but she does eventually accept. Krystal is shocked when her estranged mother Anita arrives in Jericho City with a young boy named Quincy and Krystal quickly realizes that Quincy is her son. Krystal had gotten pregnant at 18 and because they did not have the money to care for him, Anita convinced her daughter to put the boy up for adoption. Anita claims to have changed her mind because she couldn't give up Quincy. However, Krystal learns that Anita had discovered that the boy's father was the heir to a wealthy family and wanted to use her grandson for cash. Bobby later invites Anita to dinner at the Queen Mansion and then invites her to their wedding. Krystal tries to talk Anita into leaving town but Anita blackmails her daughter with the information about Quincy's being her son and the boy's father in exchange to be showered with lavish and expensive gifts. Bobby assumes Krystal is splurging on her mom out of love. Krystal is very uncomfortable when Bobby introduces Terence as his best man. Krystal wants to elope instead but he doesn't want to upset his family. Krystal discovers she is pregnant and plans to terminate the pregnancy but Stavros Kiriakis derails those plans. Stavros then tricks her into marriage and convinces her to pass the child off as his own. She admits she is not interested in raising a child conceived from through rape. Stavros is devastated but not shocked knowing his brother's mental state at the time of his death. Stavros warns Krystal that coming forward about Damian's death would cause more trouble if his father Silas discovered the truth. Krystal agrees to the happy newly wed until she gives birth but this does not sit well with Nikki who accuses Krystal of marrying Stavros for his money.